Alma de Fénix
by Khagra
Summary: Se cuentan muchas historias. Se relatan multitud de leyendas. Se escriben cuentos en los que se viven innumerables aventuras. Sin embargo nos olvidamos de que nuestra propia vida, nuestro paso por ella, es una historia única e irrepetible. Tres chicas diferentes, tres mundos distintos y… …una aventura en común.
1. Prologo

Se cuentan muchas historias. Se relatan multitud de leyendas. Se escriben cuentos en los que se viven innumerables aventuras.

Sin embargo nos olvidamos de que nuestra propia vida, nuestro paso por ella, es una historia única e irrepetible.

Tres chicas diferentes, tres mundos distintos y…

…una aventura en común.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Era de noche en las lejanas tierras de Arathor. Sus dos lunas se alzaban brillantes en lo alto del cielo bañando con su luz todo el valle. El agua del lago se mecía por el suave aire que soplaba cálidamente mientras que las ramas de los árboles danzaban al mismo son, acompañándolo. Las flores, cerradas en sus bellos capullos, parecían descansar junto con el resto de animales que se refugiaban en sus guaridas.

Una figura corría entre la maleza. Su carrera no pudo evitar romper la armonía reinante hasta el momento. No se detenía, no podía hacerlo, debía continuar, su vida dependía de ello.

Tras ella, un séquito de humanos, bien armados y a caballo, la perseguían. Las flechas sobrevolaban intentando dar en su objetivo mientras que la mayoría de ellas acababan su trayectoria en los troncos de los enormes árboles que comenzaban a arremolinarse al inicio del bosque de Olwen, territorio del reino de Haralia.

Pocos eran los atrevidos a adentrarse en el enorme laberinto que suponía una trampa mortal entre plantas y seres que nadie conocía, tan sólo los relatos y cuentos de los juglares, hablaban de ellos.

Sin embargo quien trataba de escapar poco le importaba en ese momento las historias que circulaban sobre aquel bosque que, aquella noche, parecía más tenebroso y oscuro de lo habitual.

Los árboles se alzaban al cielo como si quisieran tocarlo y sus ramas, abundantes de hojas, cubrían el manto estrellado como si de una cúpula se tratara impidiendo apenas la entrada de luz entre sus ramas. Todos ellos se asentaban en grandes raíces, que en muchos de los casos, sobresalían de la tierra dificultando el paso al interior del bosque.

En la lejanía comenzaban a perderse el ruido de los cascos de los caballos y de las pesadas armaduras de los perseguidores pero no se podía predecir realmente si habían desistido en su objetivo, pues los humanos, eran realmente tercos a la hora de capturar sus presas y más, si está, se había burlado de su justicia escapando de las mazmorras las cuales se consideraban seguras hasta para el más hábil pícaro.

Escondida entre las raíces de un enorme árbol, esperó el tiempo suficiente antes de salir de su escondite. Pudo ver entonces, bajo la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, que se había adentrado en un lugar que no conocía pero no había marcha atrás aunque eso, ya no importaba.

Decidió seguir su camino tratando de dejar el menor rastro posible, aunque parecía que el mismo bosque lo ocultaba por ella, como si la vegetación tuviera vida propia y supiera de sus ansias de libertad y quisieran ayudarla. A cada paso que daba tenía la sensación cada vez más y más certera de que todo cuanto la rodeaba la observaba. Por un momento la sensación de miedo la envolvió y, a menudo, volteaba para cerciorarse que realmente no había nadie allí.

Era un lugar extraño, misterioso…

No tardó en sentirse agotada y el sueño comenzaba hacer mella en su cuerpo dolorido y magullado por la persecución. Afortunadamente en el interior del bosque los árboles seguían siendo del mismo estilo que aquel en el que se escondió por lo que recogió algunas hojas y las colocó en la base de uno de ellos para tumbarse. No tardó en cerrar sus ojos y dormirse en aquella cálida noche en la que pequeños sonidos de animales nocturnos así como la suave brisa que mecía las copas de los árboles se convertían en una agradable melodía que acompañaban sus sueños.

La noche pasó sin incidentes y los primeros rayos del alba se filtraban entre la vegetación.

Khagra, no tardó en despertar en aquella cama que la noche anterior había improvisado bajo un enorme tronco en medio de un bosque que desconocía. A pesar de que aún seguía cansada sabía que no podía quedarse allí ocultándose eternamente.

Pero su presencia no había pasado desapercibida pues nada más salir de entre las raíces, unos seis o siete hombres la esperaban. Los miro bien aunque se extraño de su presencia, no eran los caballeros que la habían perseguido, ni siquiera parecían duros guerreros. Todo lo contrario. Vestían togas de sedas y colores muy variados y portaban bastones y varitas en vez de afiladas espadas.

-¡Quieta!-le ordenó uno de aquellos hombres-Un ser como tú no debería merodear por estos lares.

¿Un ser como yo?-pensó Khagra. Evidentemente aquellos humanos no estaban acostumbrados a toparse con una mujer como ella. Su raza era temida en todos los continentes. Su verde piel era motivo de múltiples historias de terror para los niños pequeños y diversión en un campo de batalla de gladiadores para los adultos. Su tamaño era mayor y más ancho que de un hombre humano. Su rostro no discernía demasiado de las mujeres a las que estaban habituados a tratar. Era más redondeada la cara pero sus ojos, azul celeste, destacaban por encima de sus demás rasgos junto con unos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su labio inferior. Sus orejas eran pequeñas pero puntiagudas tapadas parcialmente por una melena desmoronada de color castaño caoba, lisa y tupida. Su cuerpo iba tapado por una capa que cubría prácticamente la totalidad de su cuerpo, aunque bajo ella, los ropajes de cuero y pieles de animales salvajes dejaban entrever sus principales atributos femeninos.

-¿Cómo osas a entrar en nuestro bosque, orco?-gritó otro de los humanos con rabia mientras su mirada de reproche se le clavaba a la joven orco.

Khagra desconocía la razón y causa de aquel revuelo pero la tranquilizaba el saber que no parecían tener ni idea de lo ocurrido más allá de sus fronteras, al otro lado del bosque, en el reino de Elarion. Sumida en sus pensamientos para tratar de buscar una solución, no se percató de la aproximación de un hombre algo diferente de los demás.

Por su aspecto podría aparentar ser un hombre de cientos de años pues su barba, larga y tupida, tapaba su rostro y caía hasta la altura de su pecho. Tras esa maraña de pelo se escondía la mirada de un sabio cuya experiencia le dio todo su conocimiento. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toga más larga y más adornada que la que arropaban a los demás encogían formando hermosas espirales que daban un toque exclusivo.

Su caminar era lento e incluso torpe, posiblemente debido a su edad, pero eso no le suponía un obstáculo. Con serenidad de adelanto a los hombres para poder ver mejor a la recién llegada.

Por la condición de Khagra temía que su suerte se había acabado. Pero para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ella, aquel hombre la sonrió.

-Maestro-se atrevió a decir el más joven de los hombres-es una orco, deberíamos enviarla a Elarion, de seguro que en la capital la mantendrán en el lugar que la corresponde.

Khagra no podía evitar sentir rabia al escuchar las palabras de aquel humano que no tenía ni idea de con quien hablaba y mucho menos de lo que estaba pasando. Por su mente desfilaba un sinfín de ideas en las cuales todos acababan de una u otra manera muertos por su osadía a juzgarla pero estaba en inferioridad y no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

No obstante, aquel hombre que se hacía llamar "maestro" negó y solo con su gesto hizo callar al muchacho que había hablado.

-Estáis muy lejos de vuestras tierras, chiquilla-habló el "maestro". Se mostraba cortés y sereno-qué curioso que hayáis podido sobrevivir entre la maleza de la vegetación del Bosque de Olwen.

Khagra no se amedrentaba ante nada y en todo momento sostuvo la mirada a aquel hombre que, en ningún momento, vaciló ni la temió.

-Un bosque jamás podría detenerme-La osadía de la orco era asombrosa pero su ignorancia era un dato que no paso desapercibido ante el viejo maestro que no pudo evitar reírse al escucharla. Al ver como aquel hombre se reía, Khagra se sonrojó levemente bajo su piel verde.

-Debéis estar agotada, jovencita. Acompañadnos, os daremos comida y cobijo-Sus muestras de amabilidad desconcertaban a la orco pues jamás un humano ofrecería sus bienes o víveres a aquellos que no eran como ellos.

Durante un par de horas caminaron por un sendero que se situaba no muy lejos del árbol donde había pasado la noche. Aunque aparentemente era un camino bien marcado, Khagra habría jurado que no estaba ahí, que las plantas se apartaban para dejarlos pasar. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás, más allá de los humanos que cerraban la marcha y que no dejaban de vigilarla en todo momento, y confirmo sus sospechas. Una vez hubieron pasado, los arbustos, flores y ramas de los árboles cubrían de nuevo el sendero.

Y de repente, se detuvieron.

Ruinas.

Únicamente las ruinas de una vieja fortaleza se situaban frente a sus ojos. Sus piedras estaban cubiertas por hiedras y enredaderas que se retorcían abrazando cada roca que se cruzaban. Un par de flores blancas adornaban y daban algo de tonalidad a tan, aparentemente, desolado lugar. Curiosamente, en su centro, una losa de mármol dibujaba la forma de un escudo alargado cuyo centro se veía decorado por un ave de fuego, un fénix.

El maestro se adelantó dejando a sus pupilos y a Khagra detrás. La orco no tenía ni idea de lo que hacían allí y mucho menos comprendía el comportamiento de aquel viejo humano. Aún así su curiosidad hacia que sintiera cierta fascinación por él, al cual, no dejó de observar en ningún momento como queriendo averiguar a qué se debía tanto misterio.

Vio, como sin razón, levantaba las manos hacia el cielo mientras que de sus labios salían extrañas palabras que, al unirse unas con las otras, sonaban como una hermosa poesía.

Al bosque debía gustarle pues al mismo son que las palabras del maestro, una ligera brisa mecía los árboles siguiendo el ritmo de su cantar como si, de alguna manera, quisieran unirse a su recital y bailaran a su son envolviendo a los presentes en una agradable sensación de bienestar y magia.

Khagra, fascinada, no perdía detalle. Como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, miraba a todos los lados esperando ver más y sorprenderse.

Y no la decepcionaron.

Rodeada por la magia que había en el ambiente comenzó a notar cómo, no solo la vegetación se unían a las palabras del viejo maestro sino que la propia tierra se empezó a mover. Rocas de colores variados de elevaban como espirales hacia arriba siguiendo el movimiento de manos del hombre. Se entrelazaban entre ellas cambiando sus formas y matices para dar lugar a un elegante monumento, a una torre de detalles muy curiosos y con un acabado de cristal en cada uno de los muros que lo componían.

Una enorme torre había aparecido de la nada frente al escudo de mármol y ,las ruinas que antes no tenían ningún interés para la joven orco, se habían transformado en un enorme jardín que rodeaba a la torre. Esta se elevaba más allá de las copas de los árboles del bosque de Olwen. Su parte más alta daba la sensación que tenía forma de Fenix y que cuyas alas rodeaban a la torre y al jardín formando una fabulosa muralla.

Una vez acabado el ritual, todo volvía a la normalidad a excepción que el edificio seguía allí.

-Apuesto a que tu gente no había visto jamás algo así-se burlaba uno de los humanos al ver la cara de la orco tras el ritual. Aunque aquel hombre no estaba equivocado. Su pueblo evitaba la magia pues creían que aquellos que la utilizaban solo ansiaban el poder y la conquista de los elementos de la naturaleza y del mundo, las cuales debían ser libres pues, sin ellos, ningún ser podría vivir.

Khagra prefirió ignorarle pues bien sabía que si le seguía el juego, acabaría peleándose y, ahora mismo, eso no la convenía.

No tardaron en adentrarse en la torre a través de una enorme puerta redondeada de cristal violáceo por la cual debía caber hasta un dragón, pensaba la orco, aunque visto lo visto ya no le parecía una idea muy descabellada.

Un largo pasillo se abría ante ellos sujeto por columnas cilíndricas y de cuyas paredes colgaban cuadros de paisajes, seres fantásticos e innumerables muestras del mundo exterior. Pero no era la única decoración, también habían estanterías que llegaban hasta el techo con montañas de libros de todos los tamaños.

A Khagra lo que más la llamó la atención fue la longitud del pasillo pues, de ser una torre, debería elevarse hacia arriba y no de frente. Es como si la torre no fuera más que un portal que los conducían a otro mundo o lugar. Sea como fuere cada cosa que pasaba tenía aún menos sentido que la anterior y llego un momento en el que dejo de hacerse preguntas y dejarse llevar.

No tardó en descubrir que se encontraba en una especie de escuela. Las salas que la mostraron parecían pasillos, aulas y lugares de estudio. Se preguntaba cómo se conocían la torre porque a medida que la enseñaban cosas, ella ya había olvidado la posición de las primeras. La agradó el escuchar que era normal que no se hiciera con la complejidad de aquella torre pues no siempre era lo que aparentaba.

Tras un recorrido rápido por las instalaciones, la llevaron a comer y la mostraron una habitación donde podría hospedarse y descansar. A decir verdad, las camas de os humanos era de las pocas cosas que Khagra agradecía pues la resultaban muy cómodas. Una vez la dejaron en el cuarto que ocuparía, los hombres que la acompañaron cerraron la puerta dejándola a solas en su interior.

Khagra se lanzó a la cama muy contenta agradeciendo a todos sus dioses la suerte que estaba teniendo. Jamás se hubiera imaginado, hace un par de semanas, cuando estaba encerrada entre los barrotes de una mazmorra, que habría un día en el que burlaría a sus captores y escaparía con vida de ello.

Se tumbó boca arriba mirando el techo del cuarto. Por un instante la tristeza la invadió al recordar porque estaba allí. Abrazó más fuerte la almohada y pensó en la situación actual. Ella ahora era una fugitiva y fuera donde fuere la tratarían como tal.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de evadirse de esos pensamientos.

-¿Os encontráis bien?-la voz dulce de una muchacha la hizo salir de sus recuerdos y abrir los ojos. Sentada, junto a ella, en la cama, había una muchacha de piel clara, ojos azules casi tirando a blanquecinos y unos labios pequeños pero rojizos. Su pelo largo y liso, era muy peculiar porque, al reflejar la luz, denotaba unos colores violáceos. Debía ser más o menos de la misma edad pero físicamente no era muy fuerte, era más bien delgada y escuálida como los otros humanos que vio antes. Vestía una toga de color lila con encajes azules.

-Estoy bien-se sentó rápidamente la orco posicionando su mirada a la altura de la joven.

La muchacha se limitó a sonreír y asintió sin pedir más explicaciones. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a preparar lo que debía ser alguna clase de té o infusión que había traído en una bandeja.

-¿Sois la criada o algo así?-Aquellos modales eran más propios de la servidumbre de los castillos de los nobles pero era extraño que llevan finas ropas como las que vestía aquella joven.

-No-negó- Solo soy un aprendiz más de esta torre. El Maestro me hizo llamar para que atendiera como debía a una invitada.

-Me extraña que os toméis tantas molestias por alguien como yo-aclaró la orco sin dilación.

-En Haralia las cosas son muy diferentes de Elarion. Aunque mayoritariamente los habitantes de esta torre y el bosque son humanos, no significa que no acojamos a otras razas o especies-la explica- No hay mucha diferencia entre vos y yo.

Khagra se sorprendió por esas palabras. Era la primera vez que las escuchaba de boca de un humano. Hasta ahora solo había odio "muerte a los orcos" o amenazas similares pero, no, esta vez no era así.

La joven humana volvió a acercarse y esta vez cogió la mano de la orco. Era muy suave lo cual indicaba que no había usado armas o trabajado en labores muy duras. No entendía lo que pretendía pero la dejo que posicionara su mano sobre la suya.

-¿Lo ves?-junto su palma con la de la orco. La mano de ella era mucho más fina y los dedos más pequeños, por no hablar del contraste de color- Tú puedes hacer las mismas cosas que yo, que los humanos. Las cosas que nos diferencian realmente son una mínima parte. Ya lo entenderás-dijo soltando su mano y dejándola con suavidad sobre la cama.-Espero que tengáis una buena estancia. Podéis descansar tranquilamente. Os llamaremos para la cena.

Dicho esto, la muchacha salió de la habitación dejando a la orco con más dudas que antes.

Khagra resopló con fuerza y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Mira un momento su mano aunque no tardó en cerrarla refunfuñando.-Iguales-susurra-¡Qué tontería!- No tarda en voltearse y cerrar sus ojos huyendo de las dudas que rondan por su cabeza mientras que su mano se cierra sobre un pequeño colgante que lleva al cuello.

A pesar de que intentó relajarse, le resultó imposible.

Khagra se levantó, de nuevo, alterada de la cama y decidió salir del cuarto. Aunque la habitación resultaba acogedora con una cama, una mesa de madera de pino cerca de la ventana, justo enfrente de la cama, un armario a su derecha y cuadros que daban un toque final a la decoración de vida y color, no dejaba de ser una habitación cerrada y pequeña. La recordaba levemente a la mazmorra en la que estaba solo que con mayores lujos, pero una cárcel al fin de al cabo.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con el pasillo circular que horas antes había recorrido para alcanzar su estancia. Ahora estaba lleno de gente que charlaba y reía preguntándose cómo había ido el día o mostrando con ilusión a lo que debían ser sus amigos nuevas habilidades aprendidas en la jornada.

Sin embargo, la aparente alegría que reinaba se silenciaba ante el paso de la orco. Las conversaciones pasaban a convertirse en molestos cuchicheos y algún que otro comentario fuera de lugar. Aún así a Khagra la daba igual. Estaba tan acostumbrada que no suponía ningún problema por lo que simplemente se dedico a ignorarlos y continuar su camino evitando a los humanos.

Bajo las escaleras al fondo del pasillo. Apenas había gente allí y el silencio era de agradecer. Sus pasos así como el silbido del aire por las pequeñas ventanas que había en la fría piedra para ventilar era lo único que se escuchaba mientras que las velas, aparentemente imposibles de apagar, iluminaban con su fulgor el camino.

Las escaleras resultaron ser interminables. Khagra no se pudo hacer la idea de cuantas vueltas había dado bajando pisos pero por fin llego al final. No quería ni imaginarse lo que supondría volver al cuarto de nuevo. Abrió la puerta que separaba las habitaciones con las aulas, o eso creía.

Por un momento se asomó por la puerta pero parecía tan desierto como el agujero de las escaleras. No dudo demasiado en atravesar las puertas viendo como se transformaba aquel frio gris de los cuartos en una sala repleta de tonos. Estatuas, cuadros, emblemas bordados en terciopelo, alfombras de hilos caros con dibujos espectaculares…se observaban a cada paso que daba.

Khagra caminó entre las diferentes estancias. Eran salas comunicadas por pasillos que aún no comprendía que pudieran caber en el interior de una torre aparentemente cilíndrica. Justo en medio se encontró con una única sala enorme, redonda, con un suelo de azulejos decorados con el fénix, que a estas alturas, la orco imagino que sería el animal que referenciaba a aquel lugar, su símbolo. Sus muros se sostenían por columnas con forma de dragones y si miraba más hacia arriba vería varios pisos con más cuartos o aulas o lo que fuera. Y el techo…era una cúpula, sí, pero en la que brillaban las estrellas con toda su belleza como en esas cálidas noches de verano en la que se tumbaba en la hierba para relajarse. El recordar esas magníficas noches la hicieron sonreír nostálgica.

Unas voces más allá de la sala, obligaron a la orco a alertarse y a esconderse. No había demasiado donde elegir pero las columnas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para que no la vieran.

No tardaron en aparecer. Allí estaba de nuevo el viejo maestro que la ayudo en el bosque pero esta vez acompañado de un par de soldados y un mensajero. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no vinieran a buscarla.

-Maestro-alcanzó a oír la orco desde su escondite de boca del mensajero mientras el corazón le latía a gran velocidad-no podemos esperar más para aclararle la situación que acontece. Os agradecemos que no hayáis recibido lo más pronto que vuestros quehaceres han podido.

-No me lo agradezcáis. Estoy al corriente de los revuelos en el reino de Elarion. Supongo que habéis venido por ello.-Todos asintieron y la orco suspiro tranquila al ver que hablaban de la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar más allá de las fronteras-Bien, seguidme, iremos a un sitio más tranquilo.

El mensajero y los soldados siguieron al viejo maestro y Khagra, a escondidas, también lo hizo. La orco había sido entrenada en el arte de la caza y su capacidad de evasión así como a su agilidad, la facilitaban el que pudiera perseguirlos para saber que noticias traían de los reinos más allá del bosque. Aún así, en más de una ocasión, los guardias se voltearon para ver si alguien los espiaba.

No tardaron en meterse en una habitación y cerrar la puerta imposibilitando la escucha. Khagra decepcionada maldijo su situación pero una mano en su hombro, en ese mismo instante la sobresaltó. Rápidamente se volteo y se lanzó contra quien la había rozado y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba en el suelo inmovilizando a la misma joven de cabellos violeta que la había ofrecido un té en el cuarto.

Se apartó lo más rápido que pudo de la muchacha que respiraba agitadamente. No esperaba que la reacción de la orco fuera así y, no solo la había cogido por sorpresa sino que además, la asustó.

Khagra extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar pero dejó de prestarla atención para centrar de nuevo su interés en lo que debía estar pasando tras la puerta. Buscó por las paredes alguna losa o piedra suelta pero nada. No se rendía, tenía que saber que estaba pasando.

-No está bien que espiéis al maestro-dijo la muchacha más tranquila que había estado observando las acciones de la orco algo curiosa pero sin aprobarlas.

-Me da igual si está bien o mal-contestó-Tengo que saber que está pasando. Hay cosas más importantes fuera de esta torre. Si quieres ayudarme, adelante, pero voy a hallar la manera de saber que dicen ahí con o sin ti.

La joven humana sonrió. No estaba muy de acuerdo con las intenciones de Khagra pero si estaba empecinada en conseguir su propósito fuera como fuera.

-Si seguís golpeando las piedras te van a oír, no es un buen método.-se reía- Creo que yo puedo ayudaos. Venid.

La joven humana echo a correr hasta un cuarto contiguo. Este curiosamente, parecía una biblioteca pero algunos libros flotaban en el aire. No había nadie en ese momento lo que hizo que la humana se sintiera más tranquila.

-Oye niña, desde aquí sí que será imposible que escu…-Se calló de golpe al ver como la joven humana con pocas palabras invocó lo que parecía una bola que mostraba el interior de la sala del maestro. Los soldados, el mensajero y el maestro se reflejaban perfectamente e incluso se les podía escuchar.

Ambas se acercaron a la bola para escuchar la conversación.

-Así es, venerable Maestro, necesitamos vuestra ayuda y la de sus magos contra la horda de orcos que han invadido nuestras tierras-comunicaba el mensajero- Aunque aparentemente nuestros soldados en Istagar están completamente entrenados para detener su ataque, están sucumbiendo y dentro de poco no podrán contenerlos más.

El maestro escuchaba atentamente sentado en un enorme trono tras una mesa repleta de pociones y libros. Se mostraba con un rostro semblante, sereno, demasiado para lo que le estaban contando.

-¿Se sabe por qué los orcos han roto el tratado de los Reyes?-Ese tratado se escribió ya hace muchos siglos por un rey llamado Etgar Turner y firmado por los principales líderes humanos, jefes orcos, militares enanos y sacerdotes elfos.

-Los orcos no atienden a razones-continuó el mensajero. Khagra apretó el puño al escuchar eso pero la joven muchacha procuró calmarla.-Vinieron desde el norte, atravesaron sin problemas cordillera montañosa que separan nuestro reino de Elarion con el de Yarkaron, por el Paso de las Nieves, y sin aparente razón, nos invadieron. Intentaron hablar con el jefe responsable de la contienda, cerca de Nairia-pueblo destruido justamente situado nada más salir del paso montañoso de Las nieves- Pero tan solo mencionaron "Raska".

Raska en el lenguaje natal de Khagra significaba "Dios". No entendía muy bien a que venía todo aquello pero si sabía que si se tocaba algo perteneciente a los orcos, en especial, aquello que suponía un símbolo importante para su gente, estos no dudarían en empezar una guerra al sentirse deshonrado por ellos.

Nada de lo que acontecía en el interior del habitáculo tenía sentido. ¿Para qué iban a mancillar los humanos los credenciales orcos? Sería absurdo. Por muy valientes que fueran sus hombres, físicamente el portento de un hombre adulto orco era casi tres veces más que el de un hombre humano por no mencionar que su aguante era superior.

A medida que la conversación avanzaba, las dos muchachas pudieron averiguar que gracias a unos exploradores, el mayor de los templos edificados en Yarkaron, territorio orco había sucumbido. Según la historia que el mensajero contaba, armas provenientes de Elarion, se encontraron en el santuario de Thalia, la diosa loba para los orcos y cuyas chamánes habían sido brutalmente mancilladas y posteriormente asesinadas.

Pero aún así, aún con la destrucción de uno de los siete templos sagrados que formaban la cultura orca de Yarkaron no había suficiente consistencia para romper el tratado de los Reyes que los antepasados firmaron. Por muy violentos que fueran considerados los orcos tenían la suficiente capacidad de raciocinio como para parlamentar.

-Tiene que existir algo más-mascullaba Khagra mientras esperaba que lo que escuchaba se tornara en algo convincente. Pero no, no había más. Tan solo había llegado a la conclusión de que su pueblo estaba atacando a los humanos por la deshonra de uno de sus templos sagrados y que no pensaban detenerse ante absolutamente nada.

Indignada, se sentó en el suelo. Por alguna razón todo le resultaba demasiado incoherente pero ella tampoco podría hacer demasiado por ayudar, a fin de cuentas no era más que una joven orca. Así que se puso a jugar entre sus dedos con el colgante que colgaba de su cuello hasta que hubieron terminado de hablar en la sala del maestro.

No salieron de la biblioteca hasta pasadas un par de horas tras el abandono del maestro de su despacho para cerciorarse que no las pillaba.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-dijo Khagra-Algo está pasando.

-Eso es evidente-contestaba tranquilamente la joven humana-pero ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

-No sé, pero algo se me ocurrirá- No dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro de la sala intentando idear alguna clase de plan que pudiera servir pero era realmente irracional el pensar que podría parar una guerra. Al final, después de una larga espera, se rindió.

La joven humana se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos.

-Da gracias a que al menos aquí estás a salvo. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a que te integres y conozcas mejor tu nueva casa.

-No pienso quedarme aquí-se quejó la orco.

-Entiendo que ahora es difícil para ti el estar en un lugar como este rodeado de muros y gente extraña pero si sales ahí, al bosque, te perderías para siempre y entonces, si que nada podrás hacer.

Tras mucho meditar accedió a su petición, después de todo, no tenía a donde ir y aquello era mejor que el arriesgarse a una posible muerte segura. Así pues salieron de la biblioteca y regresaron a sus habitaciones hasta la hora de la cena, la cual sería la primera de entre muchas otras en la torre de Theralia, sede del reino de Haralia, su nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 1:La torre de Theralia

**Capítulo uno**

**La torre de Theralia**

**Khagra**

Hoy era un día especial. En Theralia se celebraba el aniversario de la fundación de la escuela ya hace cientos de años.

Habían pasado dos estaciones desde que acepté el quedarme en la torre. Desde aquella decisión aprendí muchísimo de mi nuevo hogar aunque al principio me costó adaptarme. Como orco que era, mi vida se ligaba a un mundo abierto fuera de ataduras, de muros que me prohibieran correr de aquí para allá en libertad. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo aquello, los magos me acogieron y me dieron un lugar donde poder permanecer.

Es cierto que los humanos que allí vivían no acaban de entender la presencia de alguien como yo en sus dominios pero a medida que me fueron conociendo, su concepto de salvaje, se fue borrando de sus mentes hasta el punto de dejarme ser uno más entre ellos, una compañera.

Procuré esforzarme cuanto pude para no decepcionarlos.

El viejo maestro me ofreció incluso la posibilidad de aprender junto a todos los demás el arte y el conocimiento de la magia. Para ello no sólo había que saber controlar un hechizo o conocer las palabras que, al formularlas, harían aparecer el efecto que deseábamos, sino que también se necesitaba estudiar.

Montañas de libros se acumulaban en la mesilla de pino de mi cuarto y cada día que pasaba había más y más. No es que me pareciera mal estudiar, al revés, admiraba a todos mis compañeros por tener esa capacidad de memorizar montones de textos, frases, poemas e incluso cánticos, pero yo, era incapaz.

Cada tarde, tras las clases, solía escaparme de la torre para adentrarme en el bosque de Olwen con mi arco y mi carcaj repleto de flechas. Eso si se me daba bien, muy bien de hecho. Al regresar siempre traía alguna pieza de carne. A veces eran conejos, otras veces perdices e incluso, los mejores días, para alegría de la cocinera, una enana muy risueña llamada Vailyn, le llevaba jabalí e incluso ciervo.

-¿Qué me traes hoy?- solía decirme cada noche Vailyn entre fogones cuando me veía aparecer por las puertas traseras de la torre. Ella siempre me había apoyado, quizás porque la encantaba experimentar con nuevas recetas y mi habilidad para la caza la permitía crear platos con nuevos alimentos e incluso condimentos, que en secreto, me pedía que le trajera, pero sea como fuere me trató como la madre que nunca tuve.

-Creo que hoy ha sido un día productivo-sonreía orgullosa mientras encima de la mesa le soltaba un par de conejos y cinco perdices.

-Khagra, eres una muchacha muy hábil, aunque esperaba que hoy me trajeras al menos un cervatillo-Habitualmente bromeaba conmigo y ambas nos reíamos por la consiguiente discusión en la que acabábamos. Por suerte casi siempre, Aurora, venía y nos calmaba a las dos.

Aurora era el nombre de la muchacha que me ayudó desde el primer día que ingrese en la escuela. Con el tiempo nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Era una humana especial para mi gusto. Su actitud hacia mí siempre me intrigó. Aparentemente era una chica débil, poca cosa pero aún así jamás me temió, nunca se alejó de mi. Sólo tenía palabras amables y por supuesto, me apoyaba. Curiosamente, a pesar de todo ello, solo sabía meterla en más y más problemas pero creo que, aún con esa actitud tan respetuosa hacia su maestro e incluso hacia sus credenciales respecto a la magia, disfrutaba con las pequeñas aventuras en las que acababa metida por permanecer a mi lado.

No quería hacerla daño, al revés, en esos momentos en los que estaba mal siempre estaba allí, consolándome. Procuró enseñarme su mundo, su vida.

Gracias a ella comprendí lo el mundo que me rodeaba, la torre y sus secretos, el bosque y sus misterios. Pero todo eso tan solo me lo contaba, jamás lo había podido ver de verdad. En más de una ocasión, esperaba poder experimentar todas esas sensaciones que Aurora me describía en sus cuentos, en sus relatos. El adentrarme en el bosque y ver a esas criaturas de las que tanto de hablaba. Pero ninguna de las tardes que me escapaba había visto nada extraño en el bosque, tan solo las mismas sensaciones de los árboles, plantas y flores observándome como la primera vez que me adentre en su seno.

El viejo maestro estaba al corriente, aún sigo sin saber cómo, de mis escapadas. Me había estado vigilando desde el día en que lo espiamos en la biblioteca. A pesar de ello habían pasado muchas cosas en el tiempo transcurrido. Aunque seguía interesada en las novedades acontecidas más allá de las fronteras de Haralia, llegó un momento en el que me fue imposible averiguar más, pues el mismo maestro, se las ingenió para tener sus reuniones lejos de la torre.

Lo último que había escuchado al respecto es que la horda de orcos había destruido completamente Istagar y que su paso hacia el sur estaba siendo imparable. Las bajas entre su número habían sido considerables pero aún así se las ingeniaron para continuar su avance con el pacto con otras razas como fueron los ogros e incluso los llamados elfos oscuros.

Aún con los problemas en el reino de Elarion, hoy era un día especial. Para mi iba a ser la primera vez que lo celebraba. Durante semanas en la escuela habíamos estado preparando la torre para dicho acontecimiento decorándola de arriba abajo con sin fin de ideas propuestas por los alumnos.

Sorprendentemente, aquella mañana, el viejo maestro me detuvo antes de ir a clase.

-Mi joven Khagra, necesito pediros un favor-su carácter amable no cambió en ningún momento desde que le conocí. Es cierto que recibía mas broncas por su parte cuando hacía algo indebido pero ni habiendo realizado la mayor de mis trastadas se iba esa bondad en sus palabras.

-Claro, decidme que debo hacer-le debía demasiado a aquel anciano y no era momento de negarle nada en un día como aquel.

-Me gustaría que en la celebración de hoy hubiera el mayor de los banquetes y tengo entendido que vos, sin mi permiso, salís de la torre para cazar y traernos esas deliciosas piezas que nuestra cocinera nos prepara-hablaba mientras se mesaba la barba.

No pude evitar reírme y asentí.

-Bien pues hoy podéis salir con mi permiso

-¿De verdad?-me sorprendí al escuchar eso de su propia boca aunque mi ilusión era indescriptible. No sólo evitaría un día de clase sino que me dejaría hacer lo que más me gustaba.

-Sí, mi pequeña-Hablaba muy en serio. Debía tener un interés especial en que todo saliera a las mil maravillas y ahora que, por una vez, existía alguien con habilidad para conseguir alimentos variados, tenía que aprovecharlo-Pero no quiero que os adentréis más allá del Claro del Alba.

Me extrañe. No había escuchado la existencia de ningún claro en el bosque, ni siquiera en las historias de Aurora. Hasta ahora no había tenido ocasión de adentrarme en el bosque lo suficiente como para salir de los dominios de Theralia pues las horas en las que salía no tardaban en caer la noche y, en esos momentos si era peligroso por lo que siempre regresaba.

Aún con la prohibición del maestro sentía alegría al poder tener esta oportunidad por lo que corrí a mi cuarto rápidamente para prepararme. Abrí el armario y comencé a buscar entre mis cosas lo más propicio para ponerme.

Las togas que me facilitaron para ir a clase eran ridículas para cazar por lo que con el tiempo y las presas que conseguía me confeccioné con sus pieles un pequeño vestuario muy útil para salir. Sin embargo estaba todo tan desordenado que debía revolver el ropero para encontrarlas.

-¿Qué haces?- Aurora, que pasaba por mi cuarto de camino a las aulas, se fijo en el desastre de cuarto que había conseguido en un momento lanzando todo fuera del armario y desde el pasillo, con la puerta abierta, no pasaba desapercibido.

-Busco algo decente para ponerme. El viejo me envía a conseguiros algo decente para comer esta noche-la conteste sin mirarla pues mi cabeza estaba metida en las profundidades del mueble.

-¿Has probado a colocar las cosas? –se reía-así las encontrarías antes.

-Sí, es posible, pero entonces quedaría todo en su sitio y a mí no me gusta tener todo recogidito como tú-Se limitó a encogerse de hombros pues ya me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber de mi incapacidad por mantener todo en su debido lugar.

-Como quieras, Khagra-Estaba dispuesta a marcharse para no llegar tarde a sus clases.

-¡Espera!-salí de la oscuridad de mi armario con un jubón y unos pantalones de cuero marrones algo desechos. Aurora se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirándome-¿Sabes algo sobre el Claro del Alba?-me atreví a preguntar con curiosidad.

-¿El Claro del Alba?-Solo sus facciones ya me mostraban que se extrañaba que la hiciera esa pregunta lo cual incremento mi interés por saber algo más de ese lugar.

-Eso he dicho Aurora. Y no me digas que no sabes nada porque tú lo sabes todo y tu cara me lo corrobora-A estas alturas ya no podía engañarme.

-Bueno…-entró de nuevo en el cuarto recogiendo y doblando las prendas que se encontraba a su paso para posteriormente colocarlas en la cama-Tengo entendido que es un lugar de este bosque. Se dice que está siguiendo el río del Sueño, ya sabes, en el límite de Theralia. Es muy peligroso ir allí, se nos prohíbe traspasar esos límites.

-Eso es una tontería, sigue siendo el mismo bosque.

-No digo que no lo sea pero mientras estemos en la protección de Theralia siempre se nos podrá encontrar. Se dice que el maestro puede saber que pasa en el bosque hasta un lugar limitado y ese lugar es hasta el río. Más allá si pasara algo, el lo desconocería. Además que dicen que hay muchas criaturas malvadas viviendo allí.-He ahí la respuesta a la razón por la que el maestro se enteraba de todo y cuanto hacia.

-Bueno aún así, según tú ese claro está siguiendo el río y que seguramente saldría de la frontera de los dominios de esta torre, pero ¿qué tiene de especial?

-Lo desconozco. No sé qué tiene de especial ese sitio, no he estado nunca y tú tampoco lo estarás jamás. Te conozco, Khagra y estás pensando en ir.-En ese instante me miró acusándome de ello y en parte no se equivocaba.

-Por quien me tomas, Aurora-me reí intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Haz lo que quieras, a fin de cuentas es lo que harás-sale del cuarto cerrando bruscamente la puerta tras de sí.

¡Cómo se ha puesto por una pregunta de nada! pensé. Aún así ese supuesto claro me intrigaba. ¿Qué habría? ¿Por qué tanto interés en alejarme de ahí? ¿Tan peligroso era? Me encogí de hombros y seguí con lo que hacía.

Me vestí, calce mis botas, me colgué el carcaj al hombro junto con mi arco y salí directa a la cocina pasando las innumerables habitaciones, pasillos y salas de la torre para llegar hasta allí.

-¿A dónde vas tan rápido?-Me detuvo Vailyn. Apenas me dio tiempo a decirla nada pues la esquivé hábilmente y la grité mientras corría que me iba de caza.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de adentrarme en el bosque. Detuve mi carrera y comencé a plantearme que pieza sería mejor para llevar a la celebración. Pensé en algún ciervo, la carne de venado les encantaba a la mayoría de los jóvenes pero como presentación quedaría demasiado cruel porque a fin de cuentas, era un animal hermoso según sus credenciales. Quizás perdices o alguna clase de ave parecida. No, demasiado pequeñas, igual que los conejos o roedores. Lo más apetecible eran los jabalíes o algún animal similar.

Los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de hojas no muy lejos de mi posición. Me escondí tras los troncos de uno de los árboles y preparé mi arma.

Me asomé en busca de mi presa. Con sigilo, me acerqué poco a poco para poder encontrar un ángulo de visión favorable. Por suerte un par de jabalíes desayunaban tranquilamente bellotas no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Tensé el arco y disparé.

Los gemidos del animal resonaron por el bosque haciendo huir a su compañero y a las aves cercanas que alzaron el vuelo sin esperar dos veces a averiguar qué estaba pasando. El jabalí fue herido en una de sus costados pero aún así seguía vivo por lo que una segunda flecha se clavó a continuación para que no escapara.

Con una daga que llevaba en mi cinturón lo rematé acabando con su sufrimiento y los chillidos se silenciaron al instante.

Aún era muy temprano para regresar. Apenas había tenido que esperar. En ocasiones la caza no era tan sencilla, podías permanecer horas y horas resguardada tras las ramas de unos matorrales y no conseguir absolutamente nada. Pero por suerte no se había hecho esperar y el tamaño de la pieza era considerable. Un macho adulto daría de comer a todos los compañeros de la escuela.

Mientras recogía al animal del suelo, escuche el ruido del agua correr. La tentación de ir hacia allí y desobedecer al maestro era enorme. Procuré no escuchar a mi cabeza por una vez y evitar ese sentido aventurero que solía meterme en líos.

La silueta de algo pasó entonces por encima de mi cabeza a gran velocidad. No pude distinguir el que era pero iba directo en dirección al rio.

Lo seguí, instintivamente, creí que debía hacerlo. Podía llevar dos presas en vez de una.

Al llegar al río no había nada. La criatura había desaparecido. Solo el agua del torrente fluía tranquilo por el cauce marcado descendiendo hacía allá donde el recorrido le llevara.

No había huellas ni nada delataba la presencia o existencia de ningún animal cerca de la orilla. Es como si se hubiera esfumado sin dejar rastro. Puede que volara y eso explicaría que no hubiera pisadas pero no podía haber evaporado tan rápido.

Ya que estaba allí levante la mirada en dirección al Claro del Alba según lo que la habían contado. El sol apenas se había elevado hasta lo más alto y tenía tiempo de sobra para explorar. No le di mayor importancia a los consejos de Aurora, para ella todo cuanto estuviera fuera de sus libros era peligroso.

El jabalí cargado a mis hombros resultaba muy pesado pero eso no impediría saciar mi curiosidad. Me decía a mi misma: "solo un poco, si está lejos lo dejaré" pero cada vez que avanzaba me decía de nuevo: "un poco más" y así no desistía nunca.

Y el bosque y el rió acabaron por desaparecer de su vista.

Aparentemente, al mirar más allá, solo se podía vislumbrar el horizonte. Quizás se llamará el Claro del Alba porque el amanecer se vería precioso desde allí pero realmente se encontraba en lo más alto de una cascada y los frondosos árboles interrumpían su follaje para continuar más abajo.

El paisaje resultaba extremadamente bello y no comprendía que temor podía causar un lugar como aquel en el que, los sonidos del agua caer unidos al del viento cuando este soplaba, proporcionaban una sensación relajante.

La pieza de jabalí cayó al suelo permitiéndome mayor libertad de movimiento para investigar. En el suelo, la base de alguna construcción que sobresalía de entre la maleza. Aparte un montón de ramas siguiendo la piedra con la que estaba moldeado. Cuando lo limpié apareció lo que parecía un altar.

No era un monumento muy distinguido, apenas estaba recto y carecía de inscripciones pero la forma recordaba a uno de esos lugares sagrados donde se celebraban rituales. Quizás fuera muy antiguo y por la cantidad de plantas estaba completamente abandonado. Seguí descubriéndolo, eliminando ahora de su parte superior, las hojas y enredaderas que lo cubrían.

Algo duro, más duro que una rama se interpuso en mi camino. Poco a poco fui apartando la vegetación para descubrir que encima del altar había algo.

Huesos.

Un cadáver yacía encima de la losa de piedra. No quedaba nada de su carne solo los huesos roídos seguramente por carroñeros u otros animales.

Sobresaltada me aparte instintivamente.

Los huesos se disponían de tal manera que aquel que hubiera estado allí lo habían tumbado y maniatado. Una soga perduraba aún intacta sujetándole piernas y brazos, seguramente para que no escapara. Si se miraba más de cerca se podía observar algún que otro hueso roto. Quizás por algún animal ansioso por comérselo aunque por su posición cualquiera diría que le partieron más de un hueso como si aquella infeliz criatura hubiera sido forzada o golpeada antes de morir. Pero en toda aquella brutal imagen faltaba algo.¿Y la cabeza?pensé.

Aparentemente el esqueleto estaba completamente intacto pero el cráneo no estaba. ¿Podrían haberle cortado también la cabeza? Sea como fuere la muerte de quien fuera aquel que yacía allí había sido realmente aterradora.

El imaginarme la posible escena hacía que mi cuerpo hirviera de rabia e impotencia. No comprendía cómo podían llegar a hacer y realizar rituales con tanta saña y crueldad. Recorrí el altar hasta donde se suponía que debía estar la cabeza. Los huesos del inicio de la columna coincidían concretamente con el principio de la mesa. Mi mano se deslizó hasta aquellos huesos sintiendo pena por quien fuera.

Escuché como al pasar por ahí mi pie rozó algo en la base del altar, un sonido metálico mezclado con el crujir de las hojas secas. Me agaché y retiré las hojas descubriendo una cadena con un colgante.

Lo cogí entre mis manos y me sorprendí al posicionarlo a la altura de mis ojos. No tardé en llevar mi mano al cuello y arrancar casi inconscientemente el colgante que poseía.

Eran iguales.

Ambos colgantes no eran una maravilla de joya lo que explicaría que no se lo hubieran llevado pues, seguramente, no tendría ningún valor en el mercado. Se trataba de una pieza redondeada y de un metal parecido al rodio. No brillaba, más bien su color era marrón pues el metal se desgastaba con facilidad pero se podía distinguir bien en ambos la silueta de una luna y un lobo, algo rústico, pero un lobo al fin de al cabo.

¿Qué hacia ahí? Se le debió caer del cuello en el mismo momento en el que la degollaron pero eso no explica porque ese colgante era igual al mío.

Me senté apoyando mi espalda sobre el altar dando mil vueltas a mi cabeza tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a todo aquello. La tendría si esta joya la vendieran en todos lados pero eso lo desconocía ya que mi vida ha estado ligada a las mazmorras y a los humanos desde que era un bebé.

Las horas iban pasando y apenas me había movido de aquel lugar. Era momento de comer pero no tenía hambre ni siquiera al ver la pieza de jabalí que allí seguía inerte en el lugar donde la deje.

Cerré mis ojos para poder apreciar el campo y me dormí.

No sé cuantas horas pasaron desde entonces. Abrí de nuevo los ojos y allí, frente a mí, una enorme criatura me observaba. Cogí mi arco.

Era un lobo pero no un lobo cualquiera. Su cuerpo era mayor al de cualquier cánido común. Sus patas eran fuertes y duras y su pelaje albino, brillaba al reflejar el sol. Dos alas crecían más allá de sus extremidades delanteras expandiéndose por su costado del mismo color que el pelaje. Arkag, era el nombre de esa criatura en su mundo, o eso había escuchado.

El animal no vaciló en ningún momento, tampoco me temía. Extendió sus alas, aulló y se elevó en el aire marchándose de allí. Por un momento creí haberle visto sonreír antes de desaparecer entre la copa de los árboles.

Volví a la realidad como pude y me percaté que debía regresar pronto si quería su presa fuera preparada para esta noche.

Volví sobre mis pasos para regresar a Theralia aunque tardé más de lo que esperaba en principio. En más de una ocasión me detuve a descansar, aunque no desaproveche también alguna presa a tiro pero bien sabía que no eran más que una escusa para mirar y pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Guarde los dos colgantes y continué hasta regresar al hogar donde Vailyn me esperaba impaciente.

-¡Estabas tardando jovencita!-se quejó pero parecía contenta al verme con un jabalí y un par de aves-Al menos has traído una buena presa- pero esta vez, no le contesté lo cual la extrañó muchísimo. Tan sólo solté las piezas como siempre hacia y me dispuse a regresar a mi cuarto.

La cocinera intentó contenerme, preocupada por mí, quería ayudarme, pero esta vez no quise quedarme.

Cabizbaja recorrí todas las estancias hasta llegar a mi cuarto donde tiré el arco y el carcaj sin importarme donde caían y sin preocuparme el ruido que pudieran hacer al chocar contra el suelo. Me tiré sobre la cama, saque los colgantes que puse sobre el colchón y me abracé a la almohada mirándolos.

La noche iba cayendo y los pasillos comenzaron a revolucionarse más de lo habitual. Jóvenes de aquí para allá emocionados por la fiesta. Las chicas se habían vestido con sus mejores togas especialmente diseñadas para la ocasión. Los chicos iban algo más discretos pero aún así se arreglaban más de lo normal para impresionar a las muchachas. La alegría reinaba en general en todos y cada uno de los pasillos de la escuela.

Permanecí ajena al revuelo fuera de mi cuarto. Los escuchaba reír y cantar y en parte era un alivio oír otra melodía que no fuera relacionada con los libros o los exámenes pero aún así no les mostraba interés ninguno. No había salido de allí en toda la tarde desde que regresé del bosque. Para la mayoría había pasado desapercibido, a fin de cuentas no tenía muchísimos amigos en la torre, tampoco me importaba.

Tocaron a la puerta aunque no contesté. Por lo general los cuartos estaban abiertos aunque por cortesía y respeto se tocaba antes de entrar para evitar situaciones indecorosas o vergonzosas.

Volvieron a tocar sin obtener respuesta.

Escuché el crujir de la puerta abriéndose al poco.

-Khagra-era Aurora que se asomó al cuarto para buscarme. Al verme allí, como de costumbre, me pidió permiso para pasar. Asentí levemente mientras escondía los colgantes. Entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama donde seguía tumbada con la almohada entre mis brazos-¿aún no te has vestido? No tienes mucho tiempo.

-Aurora a mi vuestras ridículas costumbres de coqueteo y belleza me dan igual. No creo que por ir de una u otra manera el festival vaya a cambiar.

-¡Oh no! Claro que no amiga mía-se reía-pero eso no significa que por un día no puedas hacer una excepción- Se dirigió hacia mi armario, o lo que quedaba de él porque no había recogido absolutamente nada- Mira…-cogió una toga que había escondido en el fondo del mueble- esta te quedaría preciosa-Era de color magenta con decorados dorados.

-No me pienso poner eso, pareceré un árbol de esos que ponéis cuando es invierno lleno de colorines.-Me quejé sentándome finalmente en la cama.

-¿Y qué tal este?-La siguiente toga que saco era algo más discreta en cuanto a colores con tonos verdes y azules oscuros. Sin embargo esa toga concretamente era demasiado sugerente. Dejaba entrever el pecho y sus mangas eran bastante cortas.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de la ropa que llevo puesta?- la pregunté desesperada al ver el desfile de complementos que me estaba haciendo.

-Pues que es muy poco elegante para una dama y además huele mal- Me sorprendí por esa respuesta. Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para replicar pero al oler parte del jubón ella tenía razón y no pude hacer más que callarme-¡Esta!-gritó de repente toda ilusionada por el hallazgo. Entre sus manos sostenía otra de las togas abandonadas en lo más profundo de mi armario. Me preguntaba como hacía para encontrarlas pero daba igual, lo conseguía.

Una tela de seda caía delicadamente de entre los brazos de Aurora cuando extendió la prenda. El color de la misma era blanco con un ligero tono azulado claro como sus ojos. Tenía mangas cortas pero se compensaban con un bello encaje a la altura del cuello.

Suspire y por dejar ya aquella ridícula situación accedía a vestirme con ella. Me desvestí y dispuesta a ponerme la toga, Aurora me detuvo para que me lavara antes un poco. Refunfuñe pero la maga invocó un poco de agua en un barreño que tenía encima de un pequeño aparador para que lo utilizara como aseo.

Conseguida su aprobación me deslice la toga por mi cuerpo, atlético y fuerte. La maga se acercó a mí y me la colocó debidamente ajustando todo al lugar que le correspondía. Luego me guió hasta la silla de mi mesa y me sentó. Comenzó a peinarme porque según su teoría debía ir guapa a la ceremonia. La dejé que disfrutara con mi pelo como si de un juego de muñecas se tratara. Poco podía hacer, mi pelo no era tan largo como el suyo pero consiguió con un poco de paciencia que la maraña de pelos que tenía como melena se suavizara y diera un peinado liso y brillante. Para finalizar lo decoró con una pinza de color blanco y me puso algo de perfume.

Sí, definitivamente me sentía como una linda muñeca y además olía a…¿rosas?

-¿No te ves más guapa ahora?-me guió hasta un espejo para que me viera.

-Esto…yo…-no quería desilusionarla. Se había esforzado para conseguir que mi aspecto en ese día fuera como el de todos-Si está muy bien Aurora-Si decía alguna palabra más pudiera conseguir que la doliera y después de todo, solo sería un día, podría aguantarlo.

En el gran comedor ya estaba todo dispuesto. Las mesas que habitualmente se disponían en hileras, esa noche formaban un rectángulo dejando el centro libre. Encima de todas las mesas, sobre unos manteles lilas con el símbolo del fénix, adornaban a un sinfín de manjares de todo tipo, desde carne pasando por verduras e incluso dulces. Las sillas habían sido forradas de los mismos colores que las mesas. El suelo de la sala estaba protegido por una enorme cristalera de colores y del techo caían las banderas con el símbolo de Haralia.

El gentío iba entrando en la sala como cada noche para cenar pero esta vez buscaban el lugar que se les había asignado para sentarse. Hasta que no hubieron entrado todos nadie se atrevió a probar nada, aunque más de uno quiso hacer la gracia.

Todos parecían impacientes por comenzar el festejo. Aurora y yo fuimos las últimas en aparecer. Es increíble lo que se puede tardar en una sesión de acicalamiento. Por suerte nos habían puesto juntas, pero eso no evito las miradas y cuchicheos de los compañeros al verme con mi nuevo atuendo y los retoques proporcionados por mi amiga.

Me sentía ridícula con tantas miradas sobre mí. Por un momento desee que la tierra me tragara y desaparecer. Por suerte la sala se apagó de golpe iluminando únicamente el centro en el mismo instante en el que el viejo maestro hizo su entrada en la cámara.

Una nube cubrió el medio a donde todas las miradas se giraron desde el mismo momento en el que se hizo la oscuridad. Cuando se evaporó había aparecido una mujer elegantemente vestida, como si de un fantasma se tratara, con una toga blanca y en sus manos un arpa. Susurros de sorpresa se escuchaba alrededor de ella.

Comenzó a caminar cerca de las mesas mientras tocaba el instrumento con una dulce melodía

"Cuentan las leyendas los relatos de sin fin de heroicidades, de hermosas historias de romance y amor, cuentos de esperanza pero también de dolor pero ninguna como la que esta noche os voy a descubrir"

El sonido del arpa había conseguido armonizar completamente la velada y la repentina aparición de la mujer captó la atención de todos los presentes que escuchaban atentamente el relato que les contaba. Pero las palabras se transformaron en imágenes. La mujer no solo contaba su historia sino que, junto con el arpa y el hubo, creaba figuras que representaban su historia como si de una obra de teatro se tratara y así pues continuó:

"Si mi historia queréis escuchar muy atentos a mis palabras habéis de estar, Muy importante es que recordéis que no todo cuanto veis es irreal pues todo puede pasar.

Dicen que lejos de aquí comenzó y todo así sucedió. Un bebé nació no muy lejos de Akion en donde creció. Sus padres lo criaron con orgullo y amor y así el niño vivió, con ternura y calor. La vida había sido muy buena hasta ahora entregándoles a la familia cuanto siempre anduvieron necesitando pero no duraría demasiado en un mundo de dolor y rencor.

La envidia y la codicia pudieron con el rey que desde hacia veinte estaciones había esperado el regreso de la mujer de su corazón. Cuando se entero de que su amor luz dio de su vientre con aquel que había sido su mejor confidente, ordenó ir en su busca para darles muerte y sepultura.

Así entonces sus soldados obedientes salieron en busca de los amantes dándoles tiempo suficiente para esconder al pequeño inocente. Bajo la cama de la habitación los ojos de un menor, gritos de terror escuchó y sangre a continuación vio correr filtrándose entre las pequeñas zanjas en la madera que llegaban hasta él.

Y de repente todo se calló.

Con miedo y desesperación sin entender el por qué de la situación, salió de su casa y corrió y corrió lejos, muy lejos. Estaba solo, triste, sucio…

Cuando con más atención miró un bosque entero lo rodeaba y, los arboles con sus ramas, lo arropaban. Anduvo por entre los árboles sin un rumbo fijo, sin camino ni destino, tan solo, con su recuerdo.

Los días pasaban y su cuerpo, frágil y pequeño se desfallecía sin alimento ni el calor de una madre que lo protegiera. Cayó irremediablemente al suelo al sentir que sus piernecitas le fallaban y sin más esperó al único futuro que creía, la muerte.

Cuando sus ojos abrió, en una torre se halló, entre mantas y pieles y el calor de una chimenea que con fuego ardiente, que le calentaba irremediablemente. Una mujer mayor lo encontró en medio del bosque y se lo quedó. Lo cuidó y lo enseño y así aquel niño en un hombre se convirtió.

La bondad de la mujer permitió continuar la desafortunada vida de aquel inocente en un mundo mágico y diferente. Pero llegó ese día en la que el muchacho marchó, con sed de venganza se despidió y entre los arbustos desapareció.

La mujer, que con pesar intentó en todos aquellos años ablandar su corazón, vio como su único amor se le escapaba sin que nada pudiera hacer. Pero lo que aquel hombre jamás supo que al igual que el bosque en su día lo protegió su madre adoptiva no era la anciana que lo cobijó.

Fuera de la torre decidió esperar hasta que su pequeño recapacitara y se volvieran a rencontrar. Pero las estaciones pasaban y nada supo de él así que consideró volver a ser lo que una vez fue.

Se agacho, se curvo y su cuerpo comenzó a crecer. La anciana mujer estiró sus alas y un montón de plumas decidieron revolotear para cubrirla en su transformación. Un pico salió de su nariz, su cabeza se estrecho, sus extremidades en garras se convirtieron y su piel arrugada se tornaba colorida y emplumada con una larga cola que la adornaba.

Un fénix decidió esperar ahí, en la torre, a quien crió. Se posó sobre el monumento y con sus alas rodeó la torre recordando a su hijo adoptivo ahora perdido, el abrazó que desde aquel día que se marchó, perdió"

Terminado el relato las imágenes de humo desaparecieron y la mujer concluyó con un especial sonido con el arpa.

Fascinados por el relato que cada año recordaban aplaudieron a la trovadora que, con orgullo, reverenciaba a los presentes que había en la sala. Con la misma elegancia en la que apareció, se marchó.

El viejo maestro se levanto de su trono y con un gesto dio inicio al banquete.

Aurora se levantó para alcanzarme un poco de carne que sabía bien que era lo que más me gustaba. Las demás cosas que encima de la mesa estaban no me resultaban tan apetecibles aunque eso no la impidió ponerme también algo de verdura para, que según ella, comiera de todo.

-¿Te ha gustado, Khagra?- ambas conversamos en la mesa sobre el espectáculo.

-No ha estado mal pero no deja de ser un cuento-masticaba mientras hablaba.

-¿No te ha dado pena como destruían la vida de ese pequeño? Estaba sólo y triste.

-¿Y?-la conteste muy seca con otra pregunta. Deje de comer un momento y mi mirada fulminante la hicieron callar. Negué dándome cuenta de lo ocurrido. Dejé de comer y me levante de la mesa para sorpresa de todos los presentes, que hasta el momento, habían estado disfrutando de la cena.

-Khagra, calma, por favor-por todos los medios y con disculpas Aurora intentó hacerme regresar a mi sitio a sabiendas que estaban siendo el centro de atención por mi culpa. Me cogió de la toga que llevaba puesta pero tiré de ella para soltarme.

-¿Crees de verdad que me voy a tragar esas tontería de que un niño fue arropado por un animal mitológico? ¿Qué está torre nació por la tristeza de una criatura?-Gritaba-Sé realista. Tanto libro y tanta historia y solo vivís de cuentos. No tenéis ni idea de que mas allá de este estúpido bosque al que vosotros llamáis mágico porque hay animales raros y plantas que se mueven sin razón. Hay un mundo en donde vuestra estúpida armonía no existe ni jamás existirá. Vosotros haced y celebrad que estáis encerrados en un mundo del que, por lo que veo, no os da la gana de salir- Golpee la mesa con fuerza y salí del salón sin dar más explicaciones a tan bochornoso comportamiento. Sin embargo estaba tan cansada de fingir que todo era perfecto que no quería seguir con esa farsa.

Theralia se había convertido en una casa de protección rodeada, no solo por las murallas de su estructura sino por un bosque mágico. Era fabuloso, un escondite perfecto pero la realidad era la siguiente: estaba allí por pura casualidad en la vida y por alguna razón hace escasas horas había encontrado algo que se relacionaba con ella, un colgante. No sabía quién era ni de dónde venía pero sí que había estado viviendo en un mundo que no era el suyo.

Subí a mi cuarto dejando atrás el gran salón y el festejo que, bien sabía, había estropeado. Supuse que el viejo maestro se las arreglaría para ordenarlo pero la interrupción ya estaba hecha y seguramente, en generaciones posteriores hablarían de esa orca irracional que destruyó el mejor día del año.

Cansada, me quité la toga y me puse mi ropa para dormir. Sin embargo acabe frente al espejo que, en cuanto me vi, me revolví el pelo para volver a ser la misma orco de siempre. Acabe acercándome al alfeice de mi ventana y sentándome en el marco, mirando a través de ella, hacia el bosque.

En mis pensamientos no solo el descubrimiento de el altar, o del Arkag, sino también la historia del niño contada por esa mujer y…mi pasado.

La brisa de la noche mecía mi pelo, ahora alborotado. Suspire echa un lio, llena de incertidumbre. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Después de todo lo confesado en el salón serían pocos los que me dirigirían su palabra a menos que fuera para insultarme o algo así. Y lo peor de todo ya no era lo que pensaran ellos sino Aurora. Ella sólo quería ayudarme y siempre se lo pagaba de la misma manera. Estaba claro que algo tenía que hacer pero esa noche no. Ya había causado demasiados problemas y era hora de mantenerse al margen.


End file.
